Smithava Craftsmanship
Darlin', I'm Smithava Lidenla Craftsmanship. My mom's Philyra, Goddess of Writing, Paper, Healing, and Perfume. Never heard of her? I thought so. I'm Vazzanal Thessalian Craftsmanship's five-year younger sister. Contents What Is She Like? She is generous, imaginative, has a great sense of humor, creative, smart, kind, quick-witted, strategical, curious, inquisitive, energetic, enthusiastic, playful, happy, determined, passionate, bubbly, dependable, independent, fun, friendly, introverted, and overall down to earth girl. She can read peoples' expressions very well, and can deal with basically anyone.Her weaknesses are that she promises more than can deliver, is a bit impatient, plus she has arachnophobia and nomophobia, which is reasonable since she created her own MirrorPod, MirrorPad, and MirrorPhone. She has a strange tendency to call people "Darlin'" or "'Hon'" in a sweet way. She is a keen inventor like her brother, loves her freedom and is a little eccentric. When people say she's a great inventor, she denies it. She is also an open-minded girl who is looking for a mysterious partner in her life. What Does She Look Like? Like her brother, she has midnight black hair, but hers is curly, whilst flowing down her back to her elbow, with a small but still regal(-ish) posture. She has the aura of an inventor who is taking a break and has kind azure blue eyes with a little spark of platinum silver. She has a sharp but small nose, strong but delicate hands, and a sharp chin. Her normal attire is an azure blue sleeveless top that has silver cog designs with platinum-colored shorts that end at the knee. She also wears platinum-colored flats with azure blue straps that have silver cogs on them. She also keeps a platinum silver pencil tucked behind her ear and a notepad in her pocket just in case she gets a brilliant idea. Myth- Philyra How The Myth GoesEdit Philyra was an Oceanid and daughter of Oceanus and Tethys. Chiron was her son by Kronos, who chased her and consorted with her in the shape of a stallion, hence the half-human, half-equine shape of their offspring; this was said to have taken place on Mount Pelion. When she gave birth to her son, she was so disgusted by how he looked that she abandoned him at birth. Philyra and Chariclo, the wife of Chiron, nursed the young Achilles.(Yes, some versions say Philyra was changed into a linden tree, but for the sake of consistency let's ignore it.) How Does Her Fit Into It? Philyra adopted Vazzanal and Smithava as a comfort and companion in her lonely palace. She blessed her with instinct, youth, and immortality. She asked her friend Hephaestus, Smithava's godfather, to teach Smithava how to create lots of different machines. When he grew up, he wanted friends. Philyra discovered a place called Ever After High and signed her up. Relationships Her Family My mom is Philyra, my big bro is Vazzanal, my grandparents are Oceanus and Tethys, and I have 2999 aunts due to Mom being one of the 3000 Oceanids, and 3000 uncles. One aunt, Doris, married Nereus, Old Man Of The Sea. She had 50 Nereids as daughters, which I guess makes me their cousin? Family reunions are very messy. Her Friends Legacya Piercer, Evangeline Fortunan, Vazzanal Craftsmanship, Leora Watchman. Her Pet She has a mechanical pet deer named Afina made out of platinum, with eyes, hooves, and horns made out of admiral blue crystal. She created her at age seventy for the 'Klymene Talent Show', hosted by Klymene, Titaness of Fame. It didn't win, though Smithava decided to adopt it. She also made a mechanical puppy made out of platinum with paws, eyes, ears and a nose made of cobalt blue sapphires which she named Inspire since the joy it and Afina made her feel is what encouraged her to start Quality Craftsmanship Creations to bring others joy through machinery. TriviaEdit *She has a terrible singing voice. *Platinum is her favorite metal to work with despite it's high melting temperature. *Her birthday is December 3, so she is a Sagittarius. *Her nickname is Smitha. *She and Vazzanal Craftsmanship co-own a small company called 'Quality Craftsmanship Creations', with a website where you can order and purchase a mechanical creation. She also created a club called the Silver Puppies with her friends as members to help her and Vazzanal make and deliver the items while also learning about machinery at the same time. Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Characters Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Rebels